1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to an inner contact for a coaxial connector with improved passive intermodulation distortion (PIM) electrical performance and mechanical interconnection characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
To create a secure electro-mechanical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between the conductors of the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector. Interconnection with the inner conductor may be provided by an inner contact utilizing a plurality of spring fingers to securely engage the inner conductor. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,018, titled “Inner Conductor End Contacting Coaxial Connector and Inner Conductor Adapter Kit” issued 28 Sep. 2010 to Nahid Islam.
During systems installation, axial and/or rotational forces may be applied to the connector, for example as the inner conductor is inserted into engagement with the inner contact and the attached coaxial cable is routed towards the next interconnection and maneuvered into position and/or curved for alignment with cable supports and/or retaining hangers. Rotation of the coaxial cable and coaxial connector with respect to each other may damage the connector, the cable and/or the integrity of the cable/connector inter-connection. Further, once installed, twisting, bending and/or vibration applied to the interconnection over time may degrade the connector to cable interconnection and/or introduce PIM.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, and training requirements for installation personnel.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an inner contact for a coaxial connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.